Te Extrañe!
by Cathita-Chan Albarn
Summary: Soul va a un Campamento de "Solo Hombres" y maka como toda enamorada lo extraña, pero que pasara cuando vuelva? leanlo! :L


_Esta historia es basada a mi mejora, que está en ecuador, espero que regreses pronto, todos te extrañamos… :'D __**TE QUERO CHICKY! :3**_

_**Soul Eater: No me pertenece -.-!**_

_**Te Extrañe!**_

_**((Maka Pov))**_

Soul se fue a un campamento de _"solo hombres"_ con black star y kid y pues me dejo sola , ya son 2 semanas y espero ansiosa la otra semana la cual llega , no sabe cuánto lo extraño , extraño su calor, su seguridad, su… todo , pues lo extraño , es el primer chico al que amo con todo el corazón y solamente quiero que llegue, no me ha dicho que día y bueno , se que llega la otra semana , tsubaki me lo dijo , pero tampoco no sabe cuando llegan….

Llego la semana, tan esperada, ordeno toda la casa, pues si no esta soul y ordenas la casa, queda intacta, la cual no desordeno mucho que digamos, pasan los días y nada, me siento sola y mal, y… no se qué hacer cuando soul no está, estamos en vacaciones de verano y hace una tremenda calor…

Suena el timbre y corro asía la puerta, esperando a que sea soul y cuando la abro era tsubaki…

-hola maka-chan, puedo pasar?-saludo gentilmente tsubaki

-hola tsubaki-chan, entra…-dije asiéndome un lado, para que pasara

Cuando nos sentamos, empezamos a conversar, reímos y todo, pero lo último, nos bajo el animo a las dos…

-has sabido algo de soul-kun? O de black star?, la verdad me tiene preocupada y no sé si está bien o que le paso, la verdad me siento muy sola sin el…-me dijo muy apenada tsubaki

-no eres la única, espero con ansias su llegada, puesto que me siento muy sola y sin embargo lo extraño y mucho…

-pero maka-chan, tu lo extrañas como liz y patty extrañan a kid o como extraño yo a black star?-la mire confundida, sin saber a qué punto se refería…

-etto… puesto que liz y patty extrañan a kid por amistad…, pero yo extraño a black star por otra razón y no simple amistad maka, en verdad necesito contarte, porque además se que no se lo contaras a nadie, necesito desahogarme de este sentimiento que siento por black star…-me miro con pena y yo le sonreí.

-no se lo has contado cierto…bueno no soy la única en no aclarar los sentimientos, porque si, amo a soul y lo extraño más que simple amistad tsubaki, me siento triste por saber que él no siente lo mismo que yo y enojada, porque llevo este peso encima por 3 años tsubaki, soul y yo tenemos 16 y aun no he podido aclarar mis sentimientos…-ella me mira con dulzura, pero confirmo lo dicho, ya que soul en verdad no siente nada por mi…

-bueno maka-chan, creo que te equivocaste, ya que he visto hartas veces, claro sin que te des cuenta, soul se fija en ti y black star dice que capas que este enamorado de ti-dice sonriendo- puesto que soul no le quiere contar lo que verdaderamente siente el por alguien o por ti…además es obvio que black star no siente nada por mi-dice con la cabeza baja.

-hooo, vamos lo mío con soul, no sé qué decir, pero lo tuyo es correctamente incorrecto, se que black star es un idiota y se cree el grandioso dios-digo con voz grave y tsubaki ríe- pero sé que él te quiere mucho, perdón te ama… confía en mí , se que puede sonar estúpido , pero cuando caminas adelante , black star no deja de mirarte y cuando está al lado tuyo te mira de reojo , nunca te has dado cuenta?-le digo incrédula , ya que cuando soul me mira para molestarme , lo noto al tiro , pero sé que solamente lo hace para molestarme , ya que cuando giro el me dice "pecho-plano o ratón de biblioteca" pero creo que nunca me va a mirar como lo hace black star con tsubaki….

-de verdad?-me dice emocionada , sonrió y asiento…

-bueno maka-chan, me tengo que ir se está haciendo tarde si?, gracias por la charla y...de verdad se que soul siente algo por ti, solo espera el momento indicado y díselo y te aseguro que va a ser correspondido…

-adiós tsubaki… gracias y nos vemos luego y ¡lo mismo digo con black star!-dije sonriendo, tsubaki abre la puerta y la cierra despidiéndose con una sonrisa…

Suspire para mis adentros y me tire en el sofá, me hice una bolita y cerré los ojos pensando…cuando llegara soul…

Cuando desperté, sentí un rico aroma en mi nariz, pensé que era soul, pero soul aun no ha llegado, a si que pensé que era blair la cual cocinaba ya que aprendió a hacer unas ricas recetas que ella invento….

-blair, me das un pedazo después que termines?-digo con voz adormilada, escucho a alguien reír y esa no es la risa de Blair, siento alguien acercarse y me asusto ya que no sabía quién era…

-hola maka-dijo con su voz masculina y grave que te hace estremecer cando la oyes suavemente en tu oído, pero en vez de estremecerme, salte por la emoción y me caí del sofá.

-ahuuuu-digo levantándome del suelo y sobándome la cabeza dañada…miro adelante que soul me miraba con carita de perrito tierno, le sonreí y lo abrace fuertemente-sooooul te extrañe tanto, no sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas regresado-sentí como me correspondía mi abrazo…

-maka…_**te extrañe**_ todo el campamento…-me dijo mirándome fijamente, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, ahora que lo pienso, siempre brillaron sus ojos al mirarme y cuando vía a otra chica, sus ojos eran normales, si ningún brillo…será? Capas? Mejor averiguó, am…. YA SE! Lo provocare y si se pone celoso es porque siente algo por mi….

-oye soul-dije soltándome del abrazo que nos dimos y sentándome junto a él en el sofá-sabes ayer con tsubaki fuimos al centro y un chico con un amigo suyo nos invito mañana a salir con ellos a la plaza…-dije fingiendo que estoy emocionada , lo mire y el tenia un dije de molestia "Perfecto" .

-a si? Y como se llama-dice ocultando su enojo que no resulto para nada ya que lo note…

-se llama eres un idiota…-dije sonriéndole, el me miro extrañado y reí por lo bajo…

-era una broma celoso, creo que tsubaki tenía razón…-dije para acercarme más a él, provocando que él se sonrojara…

-e-en que tenía razón tsubaki?-dijo el sonrojado, yo me acerque más asía él y le susurre en el oído –no lo sé… por qué no lo averiguas-dije con vos suave provocando que este se estremeciera por unos minutos, me aleje un poco de él para verlo a los ojos, el me miraba expectante, entre sin poder creerlo y a la vez emocionado..., sonreí.

-maka…tienes que responder de la forma más sincera posible por favor,…si?-me dijo mirándome fijamente en mi mirar, asentí y el suspiro-maka…yo te gusto-me pregunto sonrojado y nervioso, yo no me esperaba esa pregunta pero no tenia que pensar en responder esa pregunta, ya que mi corazón la respondería fácilmente a él…

-varias beses te demostré mi amor en bandeja y me entregaste protección y amistad y ahora te doy estos sentimientos que he tratado de ocultar por 3 años,… te amo soul y eso nunca cambiara, puesto que mi corazón nunca te podrá olvidar…pero, tú me amas?-le dije sinceramente, en realidad las palabras se me salieron solas, era como esperaba , mi corazón hablo…

-no sabía que disimulabas tus sentimientos y que a la vez me dabas una bandeja con tu corazón dispuesto a amar , se que esperaste mucho y ahora está enfermo , pero soy tu medicina y la que cura tus heridas,…por favor maka , te amo y te entregare mis sentimientos una y otra vez sin pensarlo…-me dijo con una sonrisa que era muy sincera , sonreí y lo abrace , el se separo poco a poco hasta quedar de frente , el me tomo del mentón y acerco nuestros rostros ,_ nuestros corazones latiendo a mil, nuestros rostros sonrojados y nuestros labios rozándose haciendo que una descarga eléctrica corra por mi espalda , hasta que nuestros labios se fundieron en un tierno y dulce beso , lleno de amor , felicidad y sentimientos directos desde el corazón…_

_**Quieres saber más…. Eso será otra historia…**_


End file.
